Moving In
by Portalfan43510
Summary: When a pegasus named Split Second is in need of a house, who will take him in, and what will it lead up to? OC X Twilight
1. Kicked Out

Hello, guys! Here i am with a My Little Pony Fanfic. Yes, I am a brony. I hope not to lose followers over that. but whatever. Here is Ch.1. Rated M for later chapters...

As the sun rose upon the kingdom of Equestria, shining a bright spectrum of color to the cities and provinces across the nation, a blue pegasus layed awake in his bed. He had been thinking about his life. What had he done with it? He had spent all of his time training to be faster than even Rainbow Dash, and barely being able to sleep at night to realize:

"What have I done with my life?"

This question had been bothering the young pegasus for weeks, taunting him at any chance it got. He had backed out of races, shut himself in his house for hours of time a day, and never, EVER, checked his mail. He rarely even got his mail, anyway.

His Mailmare, Derpy, always got lost or stuck somewhere before she was able to actually deliver the mail. Since he shut himself up, he didnt seem to want to check the urgent letters that cluttered his mailbox.

He hadn't paid his rent.

A few days later, people around the Excited Stallion Apartments would be able to watch as the Landlord draged Split Second out of his bed and into the Cloud Roads, along with many of his possesions.

"Great..." mumbled Split Second. "Now where will I go..."

He asked his old roommate, Ravenfire, his Wonderbolt Academy instructor, Spitfire, Rainbow Dash, Snips and Snails, even Derpy...

None of them could take him.

He soon came upon the largest residence in Ponyville...

Twilights Library.

"So, why did you come to me..." Asked Twilight. "Why not go to your friend Vinyl Scratchs?" Split asecond turned red as he recalled the disgusting event he witnessed between Vinyl Scratch and Octavia. "I'd rather not mention it. The thing is, I have nowhere to go, and you have the most space, so please let me stay. At LEAST until i can get back on my hooves." Split Second pleaded. Twilight rolled her eyes, but replied positively. "Fine, but I have some rules."

10 minutes later...

"... And DO NOT bother Spike while he is sleeping. I personally dont want my books to be burned... do you have all of that?" Twilight said. Split Second nodded. "Okay. Your place will be this room" Twilight said, pointing a hoof at the nearest empty room. "Just don't bother us..." She warned, walking away.

"Well, that went smoothly." Split Second said to himself

Twilight opened the door to her room, walked in, slammed it, locked it, and sat on her bed."Well, I guess another person can live here... As long as he doesnt mess things up." She then grabbed her journal, labeled "Super Secret" and started to write.

Hello, Journal

Its me, Twilight. Today, a Pegasus named Split Second came to the Library. He told me he was in desperate need of a home, so I let him in, taught him some rules, and gave him a room. Maybe I should write a letter to Celestia for this

Sincerely

Twilight Sparkle.

Ok, end of the Chapter. REVIEW AND STUFF


	2. Breakfast and Discussions

Split Second awoke after a confortable first nights sleep in the Library. He got up slowly, trying to become more awake as he did it. He walked out of the room, smelling the scent of pancakes, but knowing he probably wouldnt be able to get any. In the kitchen, he saw Spike cooking some pancakes for him and Twilight. "Spike probably doesnt even know I'm here..." Split Second thought to himself. "Yo, Spike! He shouted from across the room. Spike jumped up, clearly startled, then turned around to face Split Second. "How did you get in here?" Spike asked. "I haven't unlocked the doors yet..." Split Second laughed. "Twilight let me live in a spare bedroom until I can get my Apartment back in Cloudsdale." He said. Spike looked relieved. "Phew! For a second there, I thought you were Breaking and Entering! You want some pancakes?"

Twilight awoke with her mane a tangled mess, and her head feeling like crap. She moved off of the bed, using her magic to summon her brush and some ponyprophen. She grabbed a glass of water and drank it while writing in her journal.

Good morning, Journal

Well, the first night passed with no problems, Split Second managed to keep things low in his area. I just woke up. I didn't get much sleep in worry that he might knock over a shelve, or trip and hit Owlowiscious, or wake up Spike.

I hope nothing happens today...

Split Second walked out of the Library after breakfast and trotted down to Sugar Cube Corner to pick up some Cupcakes for Spike. He was going to try to ask Rarity out on a date, and apparently needed Cupcakes to do it. He opened the door to the sweet shop, and immediately saw Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Split Second!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "How ya doing! Drop out of any races recently!" Split Second rolled his eyes. Since he had dropped out of the race between him and Rainbow Dash, she had been taunting him for being a scaredy pony. He hated it.

He walked past Rainbow Dash and started talking to Mrs. Cake. "Hey, I have an order of a Dozen cupcakes for Spike the Dragon that I need to pick up..." He said. Mrs. Cake jumped up immediately and grabbed the dozen cupcakes behind her. "Thanks, Mrs. Cake!" Split Second said as he threw down some bits and ran out the door.

-A Couple Weeks to a Month later-

"Spike! Where is my gem collection!" Split Second yelled. He pulled open his door, and dashed down the hallway to Spikes room. When he opened the door, he saw Spike, about to shove a big, blue gem into his mouth. Split Second ran over to Spike, grabbed the gem from his hand, shoved it into the jar, and walked out. "Next time, don't steal my gems." He said as he walked out of the room. He continued down the hall into Twilights room. "Hey, Twi?" Split Second said. "What?" She replied. "Well... Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up... and, well... I haven't asked anyone to go yet... so..." He said, uncertainly. Twilight turned around,and smiled. "Sure, Split Second... Bu t don't try anything. We are nothing more than friends." Split Second smiled and exited the room.

Authors Notes: Alright, another chapter done! Do you see where I'm going with this fic? Well, i was going to make this chapter longer, but i had to work on some of my other fanfictions, so I didn't have enough time to do everything.

PEACE!

~portalfan4351, also known as portalfan43510


	3. After the Date

What is up everyone! I'm here with another chapter of Moving In. Quick Recap: When we left, Split Second had just asked Twilight on a date for Hearts and Hooves day. WARNING: AN ATTEMPT AT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!

Split Second walked around the town, trying to find a place to make a reservation for him and Twilight for Hearts and Hooves day. He had been running around all day, as he really wanted to impress Twilight. He sat down on a bench to take a break, massaging his overworked wings in the process. He sighed in relief as the pain went away, and stood up again. "Ok, no more flying for a little while." He said to himself. He continued his search for the perfect place, and realized something. He could buy train tickets. He suddenly got an idea. He ran toward the train station, bought two ticketa, and ran toward the library.

When he entered the library, he went and checked the newspaper. The Ponyville Times had a section about the best restaurants in Canterlot. After about twenty minutes, he found one and reserved a spot.

-ON HEARTS AND HOOVES DAY-

"So, where are we going?" Twilight asked Split Second. He didnt answer automatically, but said "Somewhere special." They borded the train and took a seat.

The night had gone well for Split Second so far. They arrived in Canterlot five minutes early, and were able to sightsee before the reservation. Twilight went giddy when she found out that they would be dining in Canterlot Castle, the home of Celestia and Luna. They were currently in the Castle, eating. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" Split Second laughed as she shoveled food into her mouth, enchanted by the taste. "Mmm... This is delicious! How did you pay for this!" Twilight said. Split Second just smiled. "Lets just say... I have some contacts." He replied, turning and winking to a Red Pegasus in a waiter suit. "Anyway, what do you want to do after dinner?" Twilight pondered this question. "I don't know... we should probably go back to the library." she said slowly. "Maybe we could have some fun there."

Split Second just nodded "Ok."

They finidhed their dinner with no complications. Split Second paid the bill, and they borded the train back to Ponyville. When they arrived, they walked and talked back to the library.

When they entered, Split Second immediately sat down. He needed a rest. "I need to repay you." He heard Twilight say. "What?" He replied. "I need to repay you. Its just friendship." She said. Split Second looked bewildered. "How?" He asked. "Like this."

She walked him to her bedroom, closing and locking the door. She then sat down on the bed, pulling Split Second toward her with his suit collar and kissing him. He, at first, was shocked, but gave iton Twilights amazing kiss. It wasn't his first kiss. His first kiss was between him and Spitfire when he was drunk. He was in the hospital for a week. Twilight pulled away from the kiss, having a mischievous look on her face. Split Second realized what was coming. He was going to lose his virginity. He, catching on to her anticts, kissed her sofly again, then started kissing her neck, getting a seires of moans from her. She pulled away from him as she noticed his wings were spread out fully and uncontrollably. She smiled as thought it was rewarding, and began to massage them. It was now Split Seconds turn to moan. She continued the act, getting more and more moans from the young Pegasus Stallion. He then started to massage her vagina, feelig its slickness and wetness. They looked at each other. Twilight nodded, as if they had a silent conversation. She was ready. Split Second backed away for a second, unfastening the suit from his body. Once undone, Twilight saw him exposed. They were always naked, really, but when the Stallion was turned on, it was way different. He walked up to the bed, standing on top of Twilight. She braced herself for what was coming. He positioned himself just right... and pushed inward. Twilight almost screamed from the pain of her virgin entrance being penetrated. Split Second stopped. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I... I think so... please... Continue..." Twilight replied in pain. He went slower this time, seeing Twilight wince at every single thrust. She eventually got used to it, the pain fading. Split Second went faster. Twilight moaned loudy as Split Second went faster and faster, ramming her with his speed. "Oh, Split Second!" She yelled as he thrusted. She could feel him coming closer with every thrust, the warmth of his member making her feel amazing. She could feel an orgasm building up inside of her. She could barely take it. "Split Second... I'm going to cum!" She yelled at him with glee. This made him go faster and faster, until he felt her walls clench as she orgasmed. But he wasn't done. He took his cock out of Twilight's vagina and positioned it at her asshole. She knew what was coming, and after her first orgasm, she wanted it. He thrust his penis into her flank, making her scream in mixed pain and pleasure. He thrusted harder into her tight ass, holding her flanks and Cutie Marks as he went. He went faster panting at his attept. Now he felt it. His first orgasm. To finish her off, he went faster and faster until...

He came. His seed flooding into her anus, just flowing and flowing. When it stopped, he pulled out and they sat there, panting. "So, what happens now?" Split Second asked. "I mean, we just lost our virginity to each other. Does that make us a couple?" Twilight pondered this just like she did at the restaurant. "I guess so." This was the last thing Twilight said before she nodded off from exaustion. Split Second did the same, and they slept in a nice, peaceful state.

ALRIGHT, portalfan4351 here,and there goes Chapter 3. So, I don't know how good I did on the sex scene. THERE WILL BE MORE! Please please PLEASE tell me if you liked this chapter in reviews. Now, i will be working on some other fics for a while, so please be patient for the next chapter.

~portalfan4351, AKA portalfan43510


	4. Well, shit

Alright guys, portalfan43510. I have some bad news.

I've been using my kindle fire to make all of these chapters. And, it has been a while since I posted a new chapter to this. Sadly, my writing app broke and I had to reinstall it, losing everything.

All of my projects, even a new Adventure Time fanfiction, were erased in the process. Including Moving In, chapter 4.

Now, the hours I put into making the next chapter are gone.

The next chapter was about 2,164 words when it was erased.

I will post a filler chapter as soon as possible.

~portalfan4351


	5. Ravenfire

**Alright, here is that filler chapter I was talking about.**

**I hope that this can keep you guys updated.**

** Chapter 5: Ravenfire**

Before dawn broke on edges of the Ponyville horizon, it was possible to see a blurred red figure racing across the sky. This Pegasus was training for the most epic stunt ever, which included flying at top speed into a building and landing safely. Performing this trick was the worst decision Ravenfire had ever made. The bright red Pegasus gained up as much speed as he could, targeted Sugar Cube Corner, and bolted with enough speed to make the jaws of the Wonderbolts drop.

He soon reached his distance and began to slow down. In this process, however, he became off balance. With his agility, however, he could pull up...

But it was too late.

He came crashing into Sugar Cube Corner, rolling around and hitting objects until he came to a stop, and passed out.

Ravenfire awoke a couple hours later, feeling pain all over his body. It felt like he had broken every bone he had in the accident. Moving his hoof in front of his face, he was able to notice that he had bandages covering him. He laid alone in the empty room for a manner of minutes before a bright pink Earth Pony with a fluffy pink mane walked in. "Hi!" It said excitedly. "My name is Pinkie Pie, what's yours?" Ravenfire immediately answered. "Ravenfire... and why am I here instead of a hospital?"

The pink pony considered this for a moment before saying "I don't know!" In a still cheery voice. Ravenfire laid his head back down. 'This is going to be a LONG road to recovery...' He thought.

** Sorry for the short chapter. I have a longer chapter planned out for Chapter 6. Now, this Chapter depicts the beginning of my first side plot with Ravenfire and Pinkie Pie. I might end up doing another Clop scene in Chapter 7 for these two, or the second side plot I will develop.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I on nothing in this story except for the plot and Ravenfire. Split Second belongs to my friend Accension. go to .com to see some of the depictions of Split Second**

**PEACE!**

**~ portalfan4351, also known as Portalfan4351**0


	6. The Morning After

Alright, chapter 6. This chapter was originally part of chapter 4 until I lost everything. I was thinking of adding another sex scene in here, but I'll save it for next chapter...

Spike stormed toward Twilight 's room, angry. He didn't care what was said, he was going to kill someone. The occupants of the bed awakened after hearing the door slamming open. Spike then proceeded to grab Split Second's neck and strangle him. Split Second yelped in surprise when Spike grabbed him, trying to pull him of. Twilight, being shocked at Spike's violence, used whatever spell came to mind. Spike flew off of Split Second and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "SPIKE!" What is wrong with you?" Twilight exclaimed. "Him!" Spike replied, attempting to throw himself on Split Second again. Twilight stopped this, grabbing him by the tail to stop him. "What's wrong?" She asked sternly. Spike answered immediately. "He had sex with you! He just used you to lose his virginity! The entire time he was with you he was tricking you!" He yelled. Split Second looked angry. "WHAT!" He exclaimed! "I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT!" Split Second grabbed Spike and hit him. "I worked my flanks off so I could make a good day for me and Twilight. I LIKE HER. I didn't ASK to have sex with her! She started it!" Twilight looked embarrassed. Spike didn't believe him. "Twi would NEVER do something like that! I've been living with her since I was born! I know her!" He yelled at him. Twilight then spoke up. "Actually..." She said with a voice quieter than Fluttershy's. "I did start it..." Spike looked shocked. "Wha... Why would you... Oh my Celestia." He said. He then backed out of the room and ran toward his, shutting his door. "I need to go to work." Split Second said to Twilight. "See you later!" He said as he also ran off. "I should ask Celestia if she knows why I did that..."

Ravenfire sat still, looking at the blank ceiling. He was relieved that somepony would help him out, but freaked out by Pinkie Pie's craziness. He got up and began to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by Pinkie. "Oh no you don't! You've got to stay here until you are better. You should also lie down. It will help relive pain from your hooves, legs, and back." She said. Surprised by Pinkie Pie's knowledge of Medicinal remedies, he did what she said. She seemed happy at this and walked out of the room. He then stood up cautiously and walked around the room. "Why is it so empty in here?" He thought. "Maybe I should buy her some stuff when I get out of here."

Split Second arrived at the weather factory on time... but only barely. After he clocked in, he began to walk toward his station, Rain Cloud making. He hated his job, but needed some way to get money. As he approached his station, he was stopped by a familiar Baby Blue mare with a Rainbow mane. "Hey Split, back to work I see!" She said loudly. "Yes.." He replied, miffed at her attempt to possibly get him fired. He walked past her and arrived at his station. "Alright... time to get to work..."

Sorry for ending the chapter so abruptly. I've haven't been able to think and its hard to write. Next chapter will be a Clop chapter, so... Yeah. this is portalfan4351, also known as Portalfan43510, and I'm out.  
PEACE! 


	7. Unneeded Special Attention

Hey guys, portalfan43510 here with Chapter 7 of Moving In. Now, last chapter I said this was a clop chapter, and I'm going to go through with that. This chapter contains OC x Pinkie Pie.

"Why did I have to do that stupid stunt?" Ravenfire asked himself as he rolled over on Pinkie's floor. It had been hours since Pinkie had been in the room, so now he figured he could leave. As before, he stood up slowly and slowly walked toward the exit. Right before he left, Pinkie appeared at the doorway. "What did I say about leaving?" She asked softly. "Not until you are all better!"  
Ravenfire rolled over, angered. "Does it hurt?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Yeah. It does." He said, finally. She gave him a little smirk. "I know a way to make all the pain go away!"

Pinkie Pie laid on top of him, leaning her head toward and giving him a light kiss. "We can do this two ways..." She said,seductively. "My way... Or your way..." Ravenfire gulped in anticipation. "Your way? How does that go?" He asked. Shedding reply, but instead traveled lower on his body, using her hoof to stroke his member. Ravenfire moaned and bucked a little as she did this, being easily pleasured. She grinned and laid herself down on her back, spreading her legs. "Come here..." She said sexually. "Come get some."  
Ravenfire went over to her, and lowered his head so it was facing her pink vagina. He pushed his face into it, sticking out his tongue and licking around her walls. She squirmed and squealed at this, giggling slightly. She pushed him off of her, noticing his now erect cock. "Your turn!" She said cheerfully. She then proceeded to stroke his penis, seeing his visible signs of pleasure appearing. She then took his shaft in her mouth, her tongue dancing around its dripping tip, her head bobbing on his dick. He pulled away, ready to begin. He stood up, looked at her normal sized pink body. He lowered himself down and without warning shoved his penis into her. She gasped and bucked, surprised. He kissed her, beginning to thrust slowly, hearing light, soft moans coming from her occupied mouth. He trailed kisses down her neck, going faster and faster into her slick walls, listening to her gasps and moans from this EXCELLENT experience. "Oh, Ravenfire!" She managed to say between moans. "I think I'm going to cu-" She was too late. Her barrage of sex juices spilled on his stallion cock and sprayed outward. Ravenfire disregarded this, continuing to pummel her. She gasped and moaned and squirmed, unable to resist much longer. Ravenfire also felt his end coming soon. Deciding to make the best out of it, he went as fast as his injured Pegasus body would let him, seeing her cum spray in waves as she climaxed a second time. Ravenfire gave on last, powerful trust as his seed pumped in clips into Pinkie's pussy. He pulled out, laying down and panting after those events. Pinkie Pie attempted to stand, immediately falling. "Let's just rest." Ravenfire told Pinkie.

Alright, clop chapter finished.  
And now:  
BOREDOM!


End file.
